huyopa2001s_td_survivorfandomcom-20200214-history
Alexys
Alexys is a contestant from Survivor: Worlds Apart, Survivor: Japan and Survivor: India. Survivor: Worlds Apart Alexys originally competed in Survivor: Worlds Apart on the yellow Masaya tribe. She was placed in the minority alliance with Alina early on. After an immunity win, the tribe lost the next immunity challenge. The pair voted for Rick but it was not enough and Alexys was voted out. Voting History Survivor: Japan In her second attempt, Alexys was on Survivor: Japan. This was another Brains vs. Brawn vs. Beauty season and she was placed on the red Heiwa tribe, labelled the 'Beauty'. Early on in the game, Alexys made a Final Two deal with Peighton and semi alliances with the rest of the tribe. Luckily for her, Heiwa did not go to tribal council after a series of immunity wins. At the tribe switch, Peighton and Alexys stayed on Heiwa, with new competitors, Kristin, Alice, Shawna and Axel. As the only male on the tribe, Alexys made an alliance with Axel, who was also in an unstable alliance with Alice. At their first loss, Kristin was voted out. In their second time at tribal council, Alice was blindsided by Axel, Peighton and Alexys. The tribe lost two more times after this, causing a serious downfall of morale. Shawna as an outsider was voted out. Axel, Peighton and Alexys had to go to tribal once more. For not being in the girls power trio, Axel was the last person voted out of Heiwa. Before they had to turn on each other, the Heiwa girls made it to the Merge. They were quick to make an alliance with the post-switch Chikara tribe, who consisted mostly of former Heiwa. This led to the eliminations of Harriet, Quentin, Vikki and Dustin. The six person alliance voted for Igor at the next tribal council, but the use of a Hidden Immunity Idol sent Aaron home. Fearing their position, Peighton, Alexys and Jessica made a final three deal, voting out the remaining Chikara members from their original alliance. At the Final Four, Jessica told Alexys she wanted to get rid of Peighton. With the help of Igor, they banded together and broke their final three deal by voting out Jessica. Now in the Final Tribal Council, Alexys was praised by the jury for her loyalty and her ability to weaken the other players. In the end, she was given the title of Sole Survivor after earning six of nine jury votes from Harriet, Quentin, Aaron, Dion, Dimitri and Austin. Voting History Survivor: India In her third season, Alexys competed in Survivor: India with all other former Sole Survivors. She was originally placed on the green Shiva tribe. They were extremely lucky and only lost two of the first seven immunity challenges, mainly because of their strong alpha males and females from the tribe. At the beginning of the game, she held a tight bond with other Worlds Apart winners, Byron, Blue Jay and Derrick. At the first loss, she voted with them in sending home Montana. At their second loss, the foursome voted for Jen, but the rest of the tribe stuck together and sent Derrick home. At the tribe dissolve, Alexys was placed on the purple Vishnu tribe, along with original members, Blue Jay, Jen, Jenny, Mikey and Bianca. At the tribes first two losses, Alexys voted with the women of the tribe and sent Darcy and Blue Jay home. The women's alliance then brought in Mikey, a strong alpha male and blindsided Jen at the next vote. At this point, Bianca realised the bond the former Worlds Apart castaways had and did not want Alexys to join Byron at the merge. When Vishnu lost again, Bianca ordered her alliance to blindside Alexys and she was sent home. Voting History Trivia *Alexys is the youngest female to win the game at age 20. *She is the second of three consecutive Sole Survivors be a returning player from Survivor: Worlds Apart, following Derrick winning Survivor: Cambodia and being followed by Blue Jay winning Survivor: Malaysia. **She is the only female of the three. *Both times she received votes in India, she received four votes and two were from Cecilia and Grayson. *Alexys holds the record for the most individual immunities won ever in the history of the show, with six. Natalia from Survivor: Fiji ties with this feat. *She is the highest ranking member of the Heiwa tribe. Category:Survivor: Worlds Apart Castaways Category:Survivor: Japan Castaways Category:Survivor: India Castaways